1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a cooking tray. More particularly with the carrier for a cooking tray in which there is at least one opening through the carrier for a heating element with a sealing ring disposed between the carrier and the heating element and a clamping means located on the bottom side of the carrier, by which the heating element is held in the opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional cooking trays of this type where the heating elements have a solid metal casing (cooking plates or hot plates), the heating elements are clamped in openings the same size as the elements cut in a sheet metal carrier. This procedure is employed in order to save material by using the thinnest possible gauge and yet obtain a cooking tray of sufficient mechanical stability. Previously, it has been necessary to press ribs into the carrier and, in addition, to use supportive clamping devices which could be rather complicated and covered the entire length of the cooking tray. Apart from the material and manufacturing costs required, the uneven surface formed by the embossing in the carrier is more difficult to keep clean, and thereby causes difficulty, particularly when steel is used. In addition to the uneven shape, because of the high heat conductivity of metal, the carrier reaches very high temperatures in the area adjacent to the heating plate and dirt easily forms and cakes there.
A further disadvantage of previously known designs is the impracticality of matching the color of the outer surface of the carrier to the surroundings. This drawback is more important, the more one endeavors to offer electrical home appliances in as many colors and designs as possible.
It is therefore an object of the invention to develop a cooking tray, the decorative design of which can be changed by simple means and at low cost.
It is a further object to design a tray having low maintenance and a weight comparable to that of conventional cooking trays made from alloy steel.